Melt My Heart
by violets-are-violet
Summary: Cameron Morgan. A lonely girl from florida who needs to be put back together. She is broken. One fateful day decides her future. One crash. No parents. Her decision? To move to New York with Aunt Abby and start a new life. One boy may change her life.
1. Abandon

**Chapter 1**

**Abandon: to leave and not return; desert**

* * *

><p>Sitting here on the couch staring at the filled trashcans and boxes, I think back to that day; the black font of the headline of the newspaper still burned in my mind.<p>

**COUPLE KILLED IN CAR ACCIDENT**

**DOG MIRACULOUSLY SURVIVES**

Not wanting to remember the details of the story I lean back, sighing into the leather of the couch.

* * *

><p>My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. Cammie for short. I attend the Academy of the Arts in Tallahassee, Florida. My parents died four days ago. It's Spring Break. I am planning on leaving.<p>

* * *

><p>It's a Sunday I think. The last day of Spring Break. Sophomore year. Yeah. I know. I'm supposed to be having fun, partying, right? Well, my parents died on Wednesday. So here I am standing here at the kitchen table looking at my parents' will with my lawyer. I think his name is Mr. Right?<p>

We are currently discussing who I should stay with for the time being. I really don't want foster care. So I suggest my Aunt.

"Look Mr. Right-"I say, immediately getting cut off.

"Bright," He says, looking at me. I give him a weird look and reply,

"Right, anyways-"only to get cut off again with an annoyed look.

"Bright. Mr. BRIGHT," He exclaims. I sigh and mutter,

"Okay, okay," _Don't get your panties in a wad. _I think and then continue, "ANYWAYS, as I was saying. I have an Aunt that lives in New York. Abigail Cameron. I'm positive she would take me."

He looks me up and down and says, "Positive?"

"Positive," I reply. This guy's seriously getting on my nerves.

"One hundred percent positive?" He asks again, bringing some documents out of his briefcase.

"Dude! Seriously! I can call her right now!" I yell at him, reaching for my cell phone, nerves finally snapping. He merely grins.

"That's okay. I've already contacted her. She is more than willing to take custody over you." He smiles. "You fly to New York tomorrow. As for the will, your parents left everything for you. Even the dog. All money will go for your college fund. Everything else will be handled by your Aunt for the time being. I have one question though," He says.

I glance at him, "Yeah?"

"Would you like to take the dog with you to New York? If not, we will have to find another home for him." He replies whiles signing some papers.

I think about my dog Chip; a black and white border collie that I got for my tenth birthday. He survived the crash when my parents died. I couldn't just leave him. We were there for each other. I told Mr. Bright,

"I'm taking him with me."

He looked up from his paperwork, "Wonderful. Well, that's everything. Your flight leaves at 9:00am tomorrow. I've called a cab to take you to the airport. It will pick you up at 8:30am. Ms. Cameron will pick you up from the airport when you arrive in New York."

He shuffles his papers and stacks them back inside his briefcase and stands up. Shaking my hand he says, "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Morgan. Until we meet again."_ I hope we don't_, I think.

He walks to the front door and grabs the doorknob. As he opens it, there is a flurry of black and white and a faint, "Oof!" from a surprised Mr. Bright as he gathers himself.

Chip runs in with a pitter patter of paws and I hear the front door close.

Tears sting my eyes as my acting façade drops and I think about mom and dad. Gone.

I kneel beside Chip and rub behind his ears whispering, "So this is it, huh? New York here we come."

* * *

><p><strong>Was it ok? Please review! it will make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! xD The next chappie will be up tonight probably! :)<strong>

**~ashley**


	2. Beep

**Beep: a short sound, as from a horn or an electronic device that signals or warns**

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- <em>CRUNCH!<em>

The satisfying sound of the alarm clock hitting the wall made me grin lazily. The damn thing always had to wake me up right when I was getting comfortable.

Suddenly an extra weight was added to the bed and something wet and warm covered the right side of my face.

"Chip!" I groan, rolling over to face him. His head was on his paws as he stared at me. He barked. Now I was _really_ awake. He continued to cover me in slobber until I pet him.

Then I remembered the day. Moving day. New York. Aunt Abby. I look at the normal clock, the one that doesn't make the hideous noise, and it reads 7:47am. Ughhhhh. 42 minutes to get my stuff together.

I wasn't taking much with me to New York. There wasn't much to take. I never kept anything that didn't need keeping.

* * *

><p>I shoved myself out of bed and into the bathroom taking a glance at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth after my hair. After my parents death my appearance had gotten, well, bad. My dirty blonde hair just hung to the middle of my back. I didn't even bother straightening it or putting it up. My dark blue eyes never stood out, but these days all I wore was mascara. No more, no less. I really didn't care about anything anymore.<p>

Trudging back to my room I grab some semi dirty jeans from the floor and a blue T-shirt. Black converse went on my feet and with that I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Rifling through the boxes above the fridge I come across my favorite. Cheerios. Simple and to the point. And boring. But tasty. I pour some into a bowl, add some milk and look at the oven clock. 8:22am. Great. I am going to have to be a speed eater.<p>

Chip is currently sitting by my side with a full tummy, looking up at me. I put my hand down to pet him and he gives it a big sloppy kiss. I smile fondly at him and think, _Well if I didn't have him, I don't know who I'd have; I don't have any friends. _

A really annoying honk interrupts my thoughts. A canary yellow cab is sitting by the curb. Waiting.

Looking at the clock for what feels the millionth time today, it reads 8:27am. Damn cabbie. 3 minutes too early.

Not even bothering to finish my cereal, I dump it in the sink and walk to the front door. I grab my black hoodie off the coat rack slip it on pulling the hood on, and grab a leash off of the hook next to the door.

I whistle, "Here Chip! Chip!" He comes running and sits next to me obediently. I snap the leash onto his collar and grab my two suitcases and walk out the door with Chip, locking it behind me.

As soon as he sees the cab, Chip starts barking and pulling on the leash. I pull him back and shush him, remembering that it's still early and that people are still probably sleeping.

Approaching the cab I knock on the passenger side window. The driver irritably looks at me and rolls it down. He looks about my age.

"Well it took you long enough," he grumbles, looking me up and down and then at Chip. Chip growls at him. "And what exactly is _that_?" he exclaims.

"_That_ is my dog, smart-ass," I say as I roll my eyes. "Now can you please open the trunk so we can be on our way?"

"Sure," he mutters. The trunk pops open and I walk around to end of the car and put my suitcases inside. Slamming the trunk shut, just to annoy the cabbie, I walk around to the door to the backseat. Opening it, Chip jumps in and the cabbie looks back and yells,

"NO! I do _not _want some muddy pawed MUTT inside my cab! I could lose my job you craz-" I cut him off.

"Look buddy. Want me to call my lawyer? He told me I could bring this dog. So this dog will come. Suck it up buttercup." I say as I get into the passenger seat.

He sighs. "Fine. Where to?"

Looking out the window at the house with so many memories being left behind I reply, "The airport."

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Should i continue? :)<strong>


	3. Carsick

**Carsick: having nausea or feeling dizzy when riding in a car, train or bus**

* * *

><p>Cruising through the streets of my neighbourhood, my cab driver attempted to make small talk.<p>

"So what's your name? Mine's Josh by the way," he says while glancing at me and nearly running a red light.

"Keep your eyes on the road!" I scream; my stomach lurching. Flashbacks of the headline are already coming back. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to keep them out.

The car swerves as he rights it and I grab ahold of the dashboard and look at him wildly.

"How old are you anyways? Did you even pass you test at the DMV? I ask. He looks at me sheepishly.

"I'm seventeen, and actually I _barely _passed my driver's ed test. They only let me get my license because my dad bribed them." He looked back to the road.

Gripping the dashboard tighter I yell, "Well you're not supposed to tell_ me_ that!" The car slowed and finally came to a stop as I looked up and saw the red of a stop sign.

The cabbie- Josh- looked at me, "Hey, you look a little green are you oka- hey there's no need to cry," he said, surprised and not knowing what to do.

People were now honking and blasting on their horns, so Josh eased the car over to the side of the road. I was now full out crying. _Way to embarrass yourself Cammie. _Chip was licking the side of my cheek, trying to calm me down.

I don't know why, but I feel as if I've known Josh for my whole messed up life. So I find myself sitting here, on the side of _Mabry Street_ in a bright yellow cab telling my sob story to an almost complete stranger.

"…And every time I think about it I get sick and…" I start crying again, tears staining my face. Josh has kept quiet this whole time, never saying sorry, never interrupting. Maybe that's what I like about him. Or maybe the fact that right now he's shyly wrapping his arms around me in a big warm hug.

And this can't be weird right? I mean he's only a year older than me but I can count him as my friend. So this is me, crying into his chest and ruining his shirt- that smells very good might I add- and he is my first friend. My _only friend. _

But then I remember while this little getup is fun and all, Josh is supposed to be driving me to the airport. Oh _crap. _

"Hey Josh we should probably get going," I say as I clean up the few remaining tears on my face and neck.

Letting go of me, he replies somewhat… sadly? "Yeah, we should."

* * *

><p>We arrive at the airport in record time and go through all the regulations. Josh decided that he wanted to come with me, I guess to carry my luggage. Though I was perfectly capable of carrying it myself.<p>

I give them my tickets and put my luggage on the security rack and then step up into the line to go through security myself. Then Josh tells me that he has another person to pick up.

He gives me a big hug and a peck on the cheek and says,

"I really hope I'll see you again Cammie," and before I could reply, he walks away.

"Josh wait!" But he's gone. And my flight is getting ready to leave. With a sigh I walk through the security and the big two hundred and fifty pound men check me for weapons. As _if_.

Since Chip has to go on another plane since he is a "muddy pawed mutt", (that's not what they said, but that's what they were thinking) I walk over to my flights gate by myself and get ready to leave everything behind.

* * *

><p>Something's shaking. The first that comes to my mind- earthquake. With a start, I wake up and gaze into the curious face of a flight attendant. <em>She was just waking me up. <em>She smiles gently.

"Miss, the plane has landed. We are in New York." She murmurs. I nod sleepily and hobble up to grab my carry-on bag. I walk down the aisle and down the steep steps of the plane.

One hundred yards away from me, in all her beauty, is the beloved face of my Aunt Abby.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I bet you didnt expect Josh to be the cab driver ;) Im working on chapter 4 rightttt now so it will be up tonight prolly :) could you review for me? :D<strong>


	4. Different

**Different: Not alike or similar**

* * *

><p>"Ya know squirt, it's really great to see you," Abby says.<p>

We are currently driving on the freeway to her house in New York. Lucky for me, it wasn't in the main part of the city. It was in the county side. I was never a huge fan of big cities and all the noise.

"It's great to see you too Abby." I smiled up at her. It really was great to see her. I barely ever got to see her when I was younger, let alone recently. Being multiple states away and working as a lawyer made it hard for her to get a break.

"So I was thinking, maybe tomorrow I could take you on a tour of my property and then a tour of New York City? How does that sound Cam?" She glanced at me worriedly, and I knew she was just trying her best with taking care of me.

I looked back at Chip, who was currently snoozing in the backseat, exhausted from the drama from the past few days. I chewed on my lip and look back to Abby who is waiting for an answer. Putting a smile on my face I say,

"Yeah. That sounds great. And Aunt Abby?"

The car pulls to a stop and I realize that we have reached Abby's house. _More like mansion. _Abby gazes back at me.

"Yeah squirt?"

"Thanks."

She grins, opens her door and with a wink replies, "No problem."

* * *

><p>Walking through the halls of Abby's huge house I try to remember the last time I was here. And the sad thing is… I can't.<p>

Abby leads me to a beautiful mahogany door and says, "This is your room," with a smile.

Opening the door with gusto, and gazing around, the first words out of my mouth are,

"What the _HELL_?"

The room is huge with a bay window, sky lights and a walk in closet, but what surprised me was the decoration.

Dinosaurs. Dinosaurs everywhere. And not the ROAR kind of dinosaurs, but the cutesy pink type of dinosaurs. They were on the walls, on the pillows, on the sheets, and in the crib. Yes I said _crib._

"Umm Aunt Abby, thank you for going to these lengths to redecorate and all, but I'm not 3 years old anymore. No offense."

She suddenly burst out laughing while managing a, "None taken."

When she finally recovered herself enough to reply she said, "I had a case, for court. There was this little girl. She needed a temporary foster home and nobody else would take her so I did. It was only for a couple months. I haven't had the time to put it back to normal."

"Okay. But do I have to sleep in the crib?" I ask, hoping she'll say no.

Abby laughs again and says, "Of course not! You can stay in one of the guest rooms for now. I just wanted to show you where you will be staying. We can redecorate it sometime this week or next."

Then she led me to another one of the rooms in her enormous house while I thought,

_Yep. Things are definitely going to be different from now on._

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I know it was a little short... Chapter 5 will probably be up tomorrow! Review? :)<strong>


	5. Explore

**Explore: to go to a place that one knows nothings about**

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Aunt Abby's voice filled the guest room that I was currently staying in. I groaned and rolled over, blinking at the clock.<p>

"Aunt Abby! Do you realize that it's only 6:00am?" I mumble, covering my face with the sheets.

Suddenly my bed set are thrown off of me and a cool breeze chills me. _Goosebumps. _I shiver. Then Abby's face hovers over mine frighteningly close as she whispers,

_"Boo!"_

I was taken by surprise so much that I jumped about one foot in the air and fell off the bed, landing on my butt.

For the second time in two days, Abby burst out laughing at me. This time it was my facial expression. Eyes wide, mouth hanging open in dismay, and I'm on the floor in a heap. Oh and my hair? It's a rat's nest.

Recovering from my most recent shock, I grumble and get up. Abby is still trying to contain her laughter. So, while ignoring her, I make my bed, and fluff my pillows. After I finish I turn to her.

"Aunt Abby, could you _please_ tell me why you had to wake me up like that? Like seriously? Was it really necessary?" I said, as calm as I could.

"Well," she starts slowly, "For one, it _was_ pretty funny. I mean c'mon you should have seen your face." I shot her a dirty look. "And two I'm showing you New York today!" she exclaims excitedly.

"At 6:00am?" I ask incredulously, and then continue with sarcasm. "Yes of course, because every business will be booming at 6:00am! WOO HOO!"

Abby sighs. "Actually squirt, we have chores to do first."

I did a double take. "Wait what?"

* * *

><p>So here I am, in knee high boots mucking stalls for <em>horses. <em>And boy, let me tell you do they STINK! I'm shoveling and raking and getting my boots stuck, all the while trying to find a way to plug my nose. I didn't even know that Aunt Abby _had_ horses! So, since she's in the next stall over, doing the exact same thing as me, I decide to ask her.

"Hey Aunt Abby, when did you get horses?"

I hear the raking in the next stall stop as she answers.

"Well, when you're grandfather passed away a couple years ago, your grandma couldn't handle taking care of all of them by herself. She asked me if I would take a few off of her hands, so here we are."

"Oh ok." I answer, and then think of another question for Abby.

"Hey Abby?"

"Yeah?" She shouts back. She's now at the other end of the barn. I don't understand how she gets each stall done so quickly.

"How can you stand the stink?" I ask, wrinkling my nose in disgust. I can hear her laughing.

"You get used to after a while squirt." Abby's standing in front of me now, barely a speck of mud or horse crap on her, while I'm covered in it.

"Let's go get you cleaned up. We can rise the horses later. We are going to discover New York City baby!" she exclaims. It's nice to see her so care free.

* * *

><p>After getting myself a shower and all that Abby and I sped off to the big city. I was actually really excited. I had never<em> really <em>been to a city as big as this before. So I'm sitting here listening to Abby as she's pointing out the historical pieces and going on and on about them and it's really interesting. Abby and I decide to grab some lunch so she asks me where I want to go.

"Abby, I've been here for not even two days. I don't know what restaurants they've got around here." I say, smiling at her.

"Oh right, well there's the Fire Bird. It's a Russian restaurant. Umm, oh! Let's go to the Hard Rock Café!" she says, grinning widely.

"Ok. Sounds good."

We walked down the side of the street until we got to the Hard Rock Café. It looked really awesome. As we entered, pieces from The Beatles, Elvis, Nirvana, and Led Zeppelin hung from the walls. It was really great. I grinned at Aunt Abby.

When we got seated and ordered our food, I ordered the classic macaroni and cheese and Abby ordered some chicken and basil something. It was fantastic.

After eating I told Abby that I wanted to go to this old music store that was right down the block, to look at some records and CDs. She said it was fine, that she would just be at the coffee shop a few stores down, using the Wi-Fi on her phone.

At the music store I found the CDs that I was looking for and paid for them, trying not to make Abby wait. I walked back down the block keeping my head high, trying to look confident, but truth was, I wasn't. There was so much traffic around me. I know I was safe. I was on the sidewalk. But for the first time in a few days, the flashback of the headline came back again, making tears threaten to spill.

Trying to clear my blurry eyes, I put my head back up and ran straight into something. Or should I say some_one_. Knocking us both to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty Please? :) <strong>


	6. Forget

**Forget: to not be able to remember **

* * *

><p>"Ouch! What the hell is the matter with you?" The dark haired, caramel- skinned girl nearly screamed at me with a thick British accent. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She was exotic in all ways. But right now she was angry, and ready to throw a punch. Right. At. My. Face.<p>

Since tears were still streaming my face, I mumbled an apology and turned away embarrassed, but a strong, yet still dainty hand stopped me.

"Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean too. I was just-," I said cutting myself off with more tears. The girl just stood there watching me. Then she spoke.

"It's okay. But why are you crying? Surely not over that?" she sounded like she actually cared, but I didn't want to go into it.

"It's a long story." I say, looking away. She smiled gently as if trying to make me feel better.

"Well, my name's Bex Baxter. Actually, it's Rebecca but don't call me that." She almost growled the last part.

"Umm, I'm Cammie Morgan. Actually, it's Cameron but don't call me that."

She laughed, shook her head and said,

"Well Cammie, I think we are going to get along just fine. Anyways, where were you headed to?" she asked.

"I was trying to find my Aunt. I just in with her and I can't find where I said I would meet her. I think I got turned around." Bex laughed again.

"Yeah, that tends to happen a lot in New York. Maybe I can help. I wasn't doing anything today anyways. So where were you going to meet her?" she said.

"I was going to meet her at the coffee shop that's on the same block as the Hard Rock Café. Do you know it?"

"You're in luck; I came from there just before we ran into each other."

We both laughed at that, and Bex led me in the right direction of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>The bell of the coffee shop jingled as Bex and I entered. I searched for the dark hair of Aunt Abby. Abby looked up at the sound of the jingling and waved us over.<p>

"Hey Cams. Where have you been? I was starting to get worried." She told me.

"I forgot where the coffee shop was. Bex and I ran into each other. Literally. And she helped me here. Oh yeah. This is Bex. Bex, this is my Aunt Abby." I introduced them and they too seemed like they would get along well.

"Would you girls like anything before we leave?" Abby asked us.

"No thank you." Bex and I both chimed and then started laughing.

Abby finished her coffee and Bex said that she had to get home to help her mom cook dinner. Before she left she asked me,

"Hey will you be attending Pacific High School after break is over?" She explained to me earlier that they had a longer spring break than everyone else.

I smiled at her. "Yeah I will." She grinned back.

"That's great! I'll have to introduce you to people! Well I have to go! I'll call you later! We should hang out!" With that said she left.

See, during our walk to the coffee shop Bex and I had 'bonded'. I told her my life story she told me hers, which included some very interesting stories about flushing goldfish down the toilet. We had also exchanged phone numbers. I think Bex was my new best friend.

Or actually my _only_ best friend. At least I had one, right?

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of a good friendship right? :) How was it ? Please review! Chapter 7 coming soon :)<strong>


	7. Guest

**Guest: someone who is at another person's house for a meal or a visit**

* * *

><p>The next day I woke up really late in the day. Like noon. When I went downstairs, I found lunch waiting on the dining room table for me. Roast beef sandwich. <em>Yum.<em>

Abby walked in right as I finished.

"Hey Abby thanks for lunch. Where were you?" I asked, wiping my mouth.

She chuckled and took off her shoes. "I was taking care of the horses. I do it on my days off. I hire people to do on work days. Forgot to tell you that yesterday."

"Oh okay. So, what's on the agenda today?" I said, getting up to wash my plate.

"Well earlier, your friend Bex called, so you might want to call her back. She left a message. You can go check it in my office." Abby replied nonchalantly, while making herself some lunch.

When she said that Bex called, my spirits lifted and I immediately raced off to Abby's study.

* * *

><p>When I got there, the answer machine was blinking a neon red <strong>1. <strong>Rushing to push the play button I listened to and Bex's accented voice filled the office,

"Umm, hi Cammie this is Bex… I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. And spend the night? My friend Macey is having a pool party tomorrow and she said it was cool if you came. Call me back if you wanna come over." With that said, she left her number. I wrote it down on a sticky note and ran back down the hall to Aunt Abby.

Breathless I asked, "Can I… hang… out with… Bex… today… and spend… the… night?"

Abby grinned at me. Of course; she had already heard the message. Then she got a mischievous glint in her eyes and said,

"I don't know Cams, you were pretty sarcastic to me yesterday."

My eyes got wide and I nearly begged.

"I take it all back! Please Abby!"

"Oh all right!" She winked. "But, of course, you know, you're going to have to get a bikini!" she cried in victory.

"Fucking. Shit." I groaned.

"Watch your French." Abby teased.

"It's English." I replied, sticking out my tongue.

* * *

><p>An hour later I was standing in front of a full length mirror in a skimpy blood red bikini that really did no help to my body shape.<p>

"Abby. This sucks. I probably won't even go swimming." I complained.

Abby walked back in the dressing room carrying four more bikinis.

"_Probably_ and _won't_ are two totally different things." She shoved a dark blue bikini with white polka dots on it at me. "Try that on. I think that's the one."

She walked out to give me privacy. I took the current one off and pulled the blue one on and smiled.

"Abby, you're a genius." She walked back in grinning.

"You look great Cam. Now call Bex, get her address and tell her we're on our way."

* * *

><p>We arrived at Bex's and I was immediately in awe. The place was gorgeous. There were weeping willow trees surrounding the property, and the house itself was probably five thousand square feet and three stories.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow Cammie. Just give me a call when you want me to pick you up." Abby smiled, handed me my bag and then drove off.

Bex was the one to greet me at the door. She proceeded to give me a tour of the place. I stopped counting how many rooms it had after 7.

When we got to the third floor, Bex showed me what she liked to call the "Lazy Room". It was massive with down pillows everywhere, mini fridges filled with soda and snacks, and a giant 60" TV in the middle of the room.

We stayed there all night. Watching comedy movies and romances and then talking. We had a contest of who could drink the most soda, Bex ended up winning, but in total we drank 31 sodas. And ate 5 bags of popcorn. We finally passed out and the room was a complete disaster. Let's just say she's lucky to have butlers.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I have such a hangover!" Bex groaned, getting up out of the heap of pillows. I was confused. We didn't drink alcohol last night.<p>

"Hangover? What from? We only drank soda last night!" I yelled, giggling for no apparent reason.

"Exactly." She groaned again. And then she shot up out of the pillows.

"WE HAVE TO GET READY FOR MACEY'S PARTY!" She screeched. I smacked her in the head with a pillow and she dropped to the ground like a dead weight. We were both laughing uncontrollably. Huh. Maybe we were drunk.

It turned into a full-fledged pillow fight, but we finally got ready, still laughing and headed to Macey's house.

* * *

><p>"Macey this is Cammie. Cam, this is Macey. You get the idea." Bex said. We were at the pool party and Bex was, obviously, introducing me to Macey McHenry. Yeah. Senator's daughter. Whatever.<p>

"Hey." "Hi."

Macey was just as beautiful as Bex. If not more so. Raven black hair, piercing blue eyes, diamond nose stud. She looked like a supermodel.

Bex had also introduced me to more people from the school I would be going to, but I couldn't remember all of them.

"Hey Cam, wanna go swimming?" Bex asked. The pool looked warm enough, and there were some pretty attractive guys over there but I wasn't really up for swimming right then. I shook my head.

Bex shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She took off her tank top and jean short that she had been wearing and I swear that more than half the guys' attention got directed toward her. They followed her like a bunch of lost puppies, and I had to hide my laugh as she dove in and they fell over themselves to act as hunky lifeguards. Well, they've got the hunky part down, just not the lifeguard.

I talked to Macey for a while and we got along well. Then her mom came over and told her that she needed her for some "Senator's daughter blah blah blah" so I went over to the pool and stuck my feet in. I had almost resolved to going swimming when a deep voice suddenly shouted,

"Heads up!" And I looked up just in time to see a football flying through the air at me.

I jumped up to catch it, but to my dismay, another person caught it and fell in the pool, taking me with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Longest chapter yet! :) What do you think? :) Reviewreviewreview! Pretty please with a cherry on top? With whip cream? I love you guys! :)<strong>


	8. Help

**Help: a person or thing that helps**

* * *

><p><em>Splash! <em>The silky water covered my skin and soaked my clothes. _Great_.

I came up, gasping for air, looking around for the dumbass who pushed me in.

_There._

Holding the football, and climbing up the ladder and out of the pool was… Hmm. Let's just call him The Target.

"Hey! Dipshit! What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled, catching the attention of everyone at the pool's edge. They all started snickering and looking at me and talking in hushed voices.

I looked down and found my problem. _Crap_. Apparently Bex had dressed me in a _white _tank top for the occasion.

But I don't get the big deal. I mean, I was wearing my bikini, right?

_Wrong_.

I looked to my left and saw my bikini top floating slowly to the bottom of the pool. _Ah shit_.

A voice dragged me out of my thoughts. The same voice that warned me "Heads up".

"Well, it looks like _you_ have won our wet T-shirt contest. Congrats." The Target was now standing at the edge of the pool smirking. The first thing and only thing I saw was _green eyes_. _Captivating_ green eyes.

Blushing from embarrassment, I crossed my arms over my chest and ignored his remark and said,

"Why the _hell_ did you push me in?"

Green eyes plopped himself down and splashed some water with his feet. At this point, everyone was listening to our conversation. Another thought came to my mind.

_Where was Bex? I need _help_._

"Actually, I didn't _push_ you. I fell in. You joined me." He smirked.

I glared. "I was going to catch it. I _could _have caught it."

"But you didn't."

I sighed angrily, looking around, not moving from my spot. My bikini top was now resting peacefully at the very bottom of the pool. The deep end. Fifteen feet of water.

_Drowning. Death. My parents. Death. Death. _I shivered but not because I was cold.

Green eyes talked again. "So-," But he got cut off.

"Are you having any trouble Cammie?" a British accent asked from behind me.

Yes! YES! _BEX! My savior! _Okay maybe I'm going a little overboard here, but you would be too in this situation. I _really_ needed to be saved.

"Actually, I don't think we ar-," Bex cut him off. Again.

"Zach, I believe the question was directed towards Cammie." Bex snapped.

_So his name is Zach.. Hmmmm.._

"Cammie? Is something the matter?"

"Um.. Yeah. About that Bex. See I had an um… er.. clothing malfunction." I stuttered, jerking my head in the direction of my bikini top.

Bex's eyes went wide and she busted out laughing.

"BEX!" I screamed, embarrassed yet again.

She coughed, and wiped off some stray tears.

"Sorry, sorry. It _is _pretty funny. But why don't you just go get it? You swim right?" She asked.

"Of course! It's just that.. since.." I trailed off.

Bex saw my discomfort and saved me. "Right. Well, let's get this show on the road. Bex to the rescue!" she said with a laugh.

And with that, she dove in, leaving me with a green eyed boy, and the title of the Wet T-shirt Contest Winner_. Great._

* * *

><p>"Bex, I don't know how to thank you! I was soooo embarrassed!" I rambled.<p>

"Cam, it's fine!" She laughed, "A best friend's gotta do what a best friend's gotta do, right?" She grinned.

I smiled back, "Yeah."

_Best friend_. _Best_ friend. That made me smile wider.

We were now inside Macey's house getting a little warmer after the 'Big Incident' as I call it. Macey let me borrow some clothes so I wouldn't have to walk around soaked to the bone.

I looked out one of the house's giant windows. The sun was just starting to set on the horizon.

I stood up from my spot on the couch.

"I need to clear some thoughts, Bex. I'll be back later."

She smiled softly and nodded.

I walked to Macey's French doors and opened them. A slight breeze rolled in making me shiver.

Not even five steps out the door and I ran into something. _Hard_.

I looked up and saw green. An all too familiar voice whispered, "Hey."

"Hi." I whispered back, not knowing the reason for whispering.

He grinned. "I preferred the wet T-shirt to this one."

I smacked him on the head.

"Ouch. Jeez." He shook his head and stuck out his hand. I stared at it stupidly.

"I don't believe we were properly introduced. I'm Zach Goode, what's your name?" He said in an all too cheery voice.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand, shaking it.

"Cammie. Cammie Morgan." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The long awaited chapter 8! Sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! : I've had a lot of summer homework. :( bleh.. hehehe.**

**I've already started writing Ch 9 so it will be up really soon! Like tomorrow! :)**

**Chapter 8 dedicated to:**

zammie4ever

clarinetto14

Charliee

Sammielovesbutterflies

GGGirlADDICT

cupcakecorruptionxD

SparklyBananaKitten

GallagherGirl459

thecoolgirl11

Ashley

Anonymous

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews for chapter 7! :) Keep them coming! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :) **


	9. Invite

**Invite: to ask someone to go somewhere or to do something**

* * *

><p>Still holding my hand, Zach said, "Nice to meet you Cammie Morgan," with a smile.<p>

"Wish I could say the same." I mumbled, looking at our hands.

Feigning mock hurt, Zach replied, "Cammie! That hurt! Right here!" He pointed to his chest with his free hand. "You know, I never got to say sorry for 'pushing' you in," he continued, putting quotations around pushing.

"Then say it," I said, sparing a glance into his eyes, and silently cursing myself for doing so; I couldn't look away.

He smirked. "Nope."

I tore my glance away and looked down, licking my lips nervously.

"Then can you at least let go of my hand?" I squeaked.

Still smirking, I got the same answer, "Nope."

Sighing, I tried pulling out of his grip but he wouldn't let me. This guy was annoying yet charming and I'd only known him for a few hours.

With his left hand he took my chin, making me look at him.

"Come on a walk with me?" He asked, looking into my eyes.

"Uhh.." I stuttered, but he was already tugging on my hand.

Dragging me to who knows where to go on a walk with him.

* * *

><p>Zach and I were now perched atop a ridge overlooking Macey's one hundred acre apple orchard. Watching the end of the sunset. <em>How romantic right. Ha.<em>

We were lying on our stomachs, enjoying the view of the birds interacting in the fruit trees below.

Zach was the first one to break the silence.

"So.. you like football? He asked.

I chuckled nervously. "Yeah. I guess. I mean I used to play with…" I trailed off sighing as tears pricked my eyes.

Zach looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"With who?" He asked.

"My dad." I replied, my voice cracking as the tears finally broke free and rolled down my cheeks.

I rolled over onto my back, looking at the mixed colors of the sky. Purple. Blue. Pink. Orange. The sun had already gone down, but the color was still there. That's what I felt like. My parents were gone, but I was still there, waiting for them to come back in the morning.

_They never would._

Zach rolled over too, and seeing my tears, asked, "You father? Where is he now?"

"Six feet under." I croaked gravely.

Zach suddenly sat up, facing me, watching me. His eyes asked me to go on.

I cleared my throat in probably the most un-ladylike way and pushed and hair off my face, still looking at the sky.

"It was almost two weeks ago now. Both my parents… they died in a car crash… It's so hard to live without them Zach," I cried.

Suddenly I was being pulled up from my spot on the earth and into a pair of strong warm arms.

Zach was whispering in my ear.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I know that's not what you want to hear right now. But I know how you feel Cammie. When I was younger, there was a drive by shooting in my neighbourhood. My little sister got killed. Grace. She was only five years old. She was only a baby." His voice cracked at the end.

I pulled away from him just enough to look him in the eyes. "Oh, Zach…"

He looked down. "Yeah." Then he cleared his throat. "Anyways, let's talk about better things, shall we? What's your favorite color?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Black. Yours?"

He looked at me weirdly. "Black. Seriously? That's so bor-," I glared.

"What's _yours_?" I growled.

"Ooh. Feisty. And white." He answered.

"White? Why?" I asked, obviously confused.

He grinned mischievously. "Well, it's the opposite of yours, and it's the color of that wet T-shirt you were wearing today."

"Ughh. You're never going to let me live that down are you? And you never did say sorr-," But I got cut off.

By a pair of warm lips crashing down on mine.

I responded, naturally, wrapping my arms around his neck and taking in his warmth. The only thing going through my mind was _Whoa_.

When we pulled apart, somewhat breathless, Zach asked, "How's that for sorry?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thereeees Chapter 9 I threw in a little Zammie for all those Zammie lovers out there ;) Im so happy for all the reviews I got! So Im dedicating this Chapter to these special people! Thank you so much for reviewing! :)<strong>

zammie4ever

cupcakecorruptionxD

Sammilovesbutterflies

Aly8188

Gallagher Girl5

Epic Phan Gurf

Whoosh

IHaveHornsHoldingUpMyHalo

KittyKat

Colorful Eyes

GallagherGirl459

* * *

><p><strong>Again thanks so much guys! Tell me what you think of this chapter! REVIEW! :) <strong>


	10. Joke

**Chapter 10**

**Joke- something that is said or done to make people laugh**

* * *

><p><em>"How's that for sorry?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Not good enough," I reply, pulling him in for another kiss. I surprised the both of us with that move, but he responded willingly enough, wrapping his arms around me once more.<p>

_Wait. Who is this person I am trying to be? _

I gently push him back, confusion in both of our eyes.

"Cammie, what's the-" he starts, questioningly, until I cut him off.

"Zach I can't do this." I gesture to the two of us.

"Cammie-"

"I've known you for what? Three, maybe four hours? And now I'm kissing you." I shake my head in exasperation at myself. I continue rambling.

"And did you that that was my first kiss- well two- back there? I cannot believe myself. I am such a-"

Zach cut me off. "Cammie stop it. That was an accident. Wait. No it wasn't. I _wanted_ to kiss you." At that, I smiled. He continued.

"Both of our emotions are pretty high right now, considering the events that have taken place in our lives. But I want you to give me a chance. Friends?" he finished, smiling. The first smile I've seen out of him and all I can think is_, charming_.

He's currently holding his hand out, waiting, so I take it in mine and shake it saying,

"Friends."

* * *

><p>When we returned to the party, everything had taken a turn for the wild side. People were drinking, doing crazy tricks in the pool and even smoking. I found Macey talking to her parents on the patio. She had a horrified expression on her face.<p>

"Macey what's going on? Where's Bex?" I yell over the commotion.

"Somebody snuck in alcohol and it's gotten crazy!" she said. Zach rolled his eyes and muttered, "Obviously."

She ignored him and said, "I've got to get everyone out before the paparazzi show up and then the police. Can you help?" she pleaded.

I smiled apologetically. "Sorry Macey, but I told my aunt that I'd be home before midnight. I have to go soon." She nodded.

"Okay, well I can have some of the sober bouncers take care of it. Hey, it was nice meeting you." She smiled. "We should hang out again sometime."

I smiled back. "Definitely."

And with that I walked away from the party, into the parking area and attempted to call my aunt to no avail. Her line was busy every time. I sighed.

"Guess I'm going have to walk home." I muttered to myself.

"Actually you don't." I jumped at the voice behind me and turned around. _Green eyes_.

"Zach what are you doing here? And why did you follow me?" I asked, frustrated that I'd have to deal with him and find a way home.

He smirked. "Well it seems to me that law enforcement nowadays has taken a turn for the bad-" he was referring to the drunk bouncers.

"- so I thought that you might need someone to protect you." Satisfied with himself, he walked toward me.

"I don't need protecting." I grumbled.

Putting his arm around my shoulders and leading me somewhere he continued, "And I couldn't help but hear you wanting to walk home, so I'm offering you a ride. That is, if you want it?"

"You drive?" I asked incredulously.

He faked mock hurt. "Of course I do! In fact, here we are."

We stopped at a 1971 sapphire blue Ford Mustang, and I looked on in awe. Zach looked at the ground, somewhat shy.

"I have a thing for vintage cars." He said. I raised my eyebrows and poked him in the side saying,

"Me too."

Glancing up at Zach, who had now taken interest in the bright stars thinking deeply, I said,

"Well let's take this baby for a spin!" I hopped in the passenger seat while he shook his head in amazement and took the wheel.

* * *

><p>"So, this is it." We had pulled up to my aunt's house and just sat there for awhile, staring.<p>

"This place is.. Wow." Was all Zach had to say.

"Well, its not too fancy but I enjoy it. Animals to watch." I smiled and then both of us jumped, startled at the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Well helloooo my darling! How are you doing with Mr. Handsome-dipshit?" Bex's British accent rang throughout the phone as she started laughing.

I scolded her. "Mr. Handsome-dipshit is sitting right here, and he gave me a ride home." My eyes widened as I realized how much information I had just given her.

Zach just sat back, hands laced behind his head as he listened.

Bex laughed again. "Oh I know that he gave you a ride. I pretty much set it up!" I could hear the satisfaction in her voice as I asked, "How?"

"Well, I called Abby, telling her that I would take you home, then I had my parents pick me up early, telling them I was sick. And I knew that if Abby wouldn't pick you up and if I wasn't there to save your little butt, Zach would! Oh, and Macey helped a little too."

"Bex! I can't believe-" I started but Bex continued.

"Oh come on Cammie, it was just a joke. And I think it's cute that Zach wants to protect you. Although a little creepy since you just met." She admitted.

"How did you know that?" I asked. I could hear her smiling.

"Oh, I have my ways. Now I have to go. You two have fun now." She hung up and the end tone rang for a bit as I sat there in amazement until Zach broke the silence.

"Sooooo… Mr. Handsome-dipshit, huh?" He grinned. I scowled.

"Oh shut up." I got out of the car and so did Zach. I turned on him. Again.

"_Now_ what do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Walking you to the door of course. Every gentleman does that I expect?"

I stalked onward. "And you think you're a gentleman?"

"Duh." He replied keeping up with me and I muttered,

"That was a rhetorical question dipshit."

"That's Mr. Handsome- dipshit to you, my lady." Zach smirked. I rolled my eyes as we reached the door.

Just as I reached the door Zach pulled me in for a hug and whispered, "Sweet dreams" in my ear right as the door bust open and Abby stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

She grinned. "Sorry you disturb you, Cammie and mysterious stranger. I just thought I'd tell Cammie here that her dog is hungry and he'd like to eat."

"Oops." I said as I hurried through the door but Zach stopped me and cleared his throat expectantly.

I sighed. "Abby I'd like you to meet-"

"Mr. Handsome-dipshit," Zach finished for me, grinning while Abby raised her eyebrows.

"Zach. His name is Zach. And he has to leave now." I said, hoping he'd take the hint. He grinned and turned to Abby saying,

"It was a pleasure to meet you." Before walking away, getting in his Mustang and driving away.

I sighed and walked through the door, Abby following.

As she shut the door, she turned to me smiling and saying,

"Well isn't he quite the charmer?"

And I grumbled off to my room to feed Chip, and try to rid my head of a constantly smirking, handsome boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is Chapter 10! It's longer because I havent updated in forever! :D Sorry it wasnt up earlier, but school has been really hectic,, but i havent forgotten you guys! This story will be continued so far and im hoping to have Chapter 11 up soon as well. This chapter is dedicated to <strong>Charliee **for the idea of dialogue in the beginning. I also want to thank all the reviewers that reviewed Chapter 9! **

**(I tried to put up all your names but there were too many and it cut me off)**

**But thank you so much! This is the most reviews I've ever gotten! :D**

**So.. REVIEW AGAIN? Tell me what you think.. I like feedback C: **


	11. Keen

**Chapter 11**

**-Keen: Sharp or quick in seeing hearing or thinking.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly giddy from the previous night's events. I smiled, thinking of Bex. Of Macey. Of <em>Zach<em>. Sighing, I pushed my light blue duvet off of me and glanced at my alarm clock. 6:30 a.m. Deciding to surprise Aunt Abby, I slip on my bib overalls and working boots and quietly head for the horses.

_Slurp. Slurp. Slurp_. Cursing and struggling, my boots continue to stick in the deep mud of the stalls.

"Dammit. F***. Shit." I mumble.

Finally giving up on it, I step out of them, squishing my toes in the mud smiling at the cool feeling of it.

A sudden movement at the end of the barn catches my attention and I narrow my eyes while running in the same direction.

A hooded figure slinks to the tack room with a horse halter slung over their shoulder.

"Sonofabumblebee." I curse under my breathe, racing after them faster.

"Hey!" I shout. The figure hurried even faster.

"Heyyyy!" Finally reaching the tack room, I saw them in the large room and them turn the corner into another compartment that we store alfalfa hay in.

Thinking quick, I grab a riding crop that hangs on the wall closest to and clutch it to me chest glancing around warily.

Bales of hay stood in piles thoughout the room, but I couldn't tell which direction the figure had gone to.

"BOO!" A voice behind me causes me to spin around, hair flying and whip in hand.

To my surprise, the voice came from…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Soo, I know this is reallyyy short, and you deserve more for sure! :) This is more of a filler and the next chapter (wayyyy longer btw) will be up tonight (like in an hour! :D) So i hope you liked it..<strong>

**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, you guys really get me in a good mood when i need it. This is for you guys! C:**

**So REVIEW? :)**


	12. Lake

**Chapter 12**

**Lake: A body of water surrounded by land.**

* * *

><p>"Zach?" I screech. "What the hell are you <em>doing<em> here?" I scowl at him in frustration.

Zach simply smirks, seeming pleased with himself that he succeeded in my frustration.

"Cammie, we just met. A whip is a little kinky, don't you think?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively and then winks, chuckling.

Looking at me feet, blushing, I reply, "Shut the hell up. I thought you were gonna steal something… or something." I then stomp away in exasperation, not having as much effect as I would have liked due to the fact that I was barefoot. Zach noticed this as well.

"Now tell me. _Why_ exactly are you _barefoot _cleaning _horse_ stalls?" He asks, chuckling at my expense. Again. We were now back in the muddy stalls.

Still not facing him I reply, "My boots got stuck dipshit. And…. and-," I stop mid-sentence and a mischievous grin slowly creeps onto my face.

Bending down as if to scratch my foot, I gather up as much mud as I can, and pack it into a tight ball, still grinning.

While I am bending down, I can hear Zach behind me saying, "Damn, the view is nice from back-," he suddenly gets cut off as a ball of mud flies and hits him smack dab (pun intended) in the middle of the face.

Standing their dumbfounded he splutters, "What. The. _Hell_?"

Holding back a grin, I stand there as innocently as I possibly can and reply, "What do you mean 'what the hell' Zach? Is something wrong?" I ask sweetly, finally letting out my grin and turning my back on him in search of my boots. _Bad idea_.

SPLAT! A ball of mud just hit me in the back of the head. Eyes widening, I turn around slowly, fuming.

"Oh hell no." I state, deathly calm.

Zach just stands there whistling, hands in pockets and replies, "What do you mean 'oh hell no' Cammie? Is something wrong?" He mocks, smirking.

Gathering up another ball of mud I screech, "I'm gonna get you!"

Giggling and chuckling, our mud fight continues until Zach wraps both of his arms around me and brings us both to the muddy ground.

We keep on laughing until a voice interrupts us,

"Well you two are getting quite cozy, aren't you now?" _Uh-oh_.

Aunt Abby leans back against the wall, one eyebrow raised, holding a single pair boots.

"Cammie, Zach you two should _really_ get cleaned up. You stink. Literally." Abby scrunches up her nose while laughing.

I turn on her, surprised, "You mean, you aren't mad?"

"Should I be?"

I looked down and then back up. "Well, Zach is here making a mess of your barn- with the help of me- and he doesn't really belong here…" I trail off not knowing what else to say.

Abby laughs again, "Of course he belongs here! He works for me! Last night Bex called me telling me that Zach would be taking you home, so I left the phone off the hook and then used my work phone to call Zach and tell him to act clueless about knowing me. I'd say it worked pretty damn great, squirt!"

The two of them laugh together this time and then give each other high fives while I stand there dumbly.

Then Abby turns serious.

"But seriously, you two should clean up. And you are _not _coming into my house!"

I grin. "I know the perfect place."

* * *

><p>Zach and I are currently riding two of my favorite horses, KC and Pebbles, down to Aunt Abby's lake while Chip runs along with us, having the time of his life.<p>

"So, I didn't know you were such a good rider!" I semi-shout over the noise of the horse's hooves.

"I didn't know you_ knew_ how to ride!" He jokes, winking at me.

I narrow my eyes playfully, "I'll show you how I can ride!" I kick Pebbles a bit more and she starts off into a full blown canter.

"WOOO!" I shout as the wind takes my hair and tosses it around. Zach is finally catching up to me also grinning at the delight of riding the horses.

Kicking Pebbles a bit more, she goes into a full gallop, whinnying and throwing her head back.

As we reach the lake, Zach stops KC by my side and hops off. I just sit on Pebbles, petting her while her breathing calms.

Coming around to my left side, knowing that that is the only side to get off, he offers a hand.

"May I assist you in getting down, my lady?" He asks suavely, bowing.

I laugh, throwing my head back and jump off of Pebbles, tackling him.

"Oof! Jeez Cammie, you weigh as much as a freaking whale!" He says, breathless.

I elbow him in the ribs and he mutters, "Just kidding, jeeez."

Chip bounds up to us and I grab a stick and throw it into the water.

Zach, still on the ground, leans back on his elbows and watches me.

"This lake is beautiful. Does it have a name?" He asks.

I smile, remembering. "Yes it does. Gallagher Lake, named after my great- great- great Grandmother Gillian Gallagher."

"That's a lot of greats." He jokes.

"Mmmhm."

Suddenly needing the urge to cool off and wash off, I unbuckle the little clasps on my bib overalls.

"Umm Cammie." Zach chokes out.

I roll my eyes. "Oh calm your tits. I'm wearing shorts and a tank top and I'm going swimming. Join if you want. If you don't want, I could care less."

Then I dive into the clear blue water, smiling as my skin refreshes.

Still underwater, I hear a splash as Zach jumps in and I rise to the surface and glance at him, smiling as I notice he's only wearing his jeans.

"So, you like it?" As I ask, I splash some water at him playfully.

He splashes back and replies, "It's beautiful. Just like you."


	13. Mischievious

**Chapter 13**

**Mischievous: causing or showing a fondness for causing trouble in a playful way.**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Zach and I sat at Abby's kitchen table, eating roast beef sandwiches like vultures. We were so hungry that we didn't even bother to grab paper towels. We just sat there, scarfing them down like pigs. After I finished, I grinned at Zach who wasn't done yet.<p>

"I won," I said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and finished his last bite, "I didn't know we were in a race," he mumbled with his mouth still full, spluttering bread pieces all over the table.

I pushed away, "That's gross!"

He just chuckled and I stood up to get us some ice water.

I handed him a cup and sipped mine before saying, "So, what's on the agenda today, Mr. Handsome Dipshit?"

He grumbled at that, "You know, at first the nickname was kind of cute, now it's just annoying."

I laughed, "You know you love me!" I sang.

He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Zach and I ended up driving to one of the parks about ten miles from Abby's house. Instead of driving his Mustang, this time he drove some old clunker truck. Did I mention that it was bright red? Very, <em>very<em> attractive.

When I first saw it I laughed, "Nice truck."

He grinned at me, "It would be. Your aunt owned it."

My eyes widened, "What?"

He chuckled, "Yep. She sold it to me for ranch work. I gotta say, it's quite an upgrade from the old Mustang," he winked at me and then we drove off.

* * *

><p>Now, we pulled up and got out to sit underneath a massive pine tree in the park. Zach got out of the driver's side and quickly walked over to my side to open my door for me. Unfortunately, I wasn't aware that he was going to open the door, so as I was opening my door, he opened it too and I fell out, eating it on the dirt.<p>

Zach started chuckling, standing there nonchalantly while I attempted to sit up and dig the earth out of my teeth. I glared at him, getting the last of the dirt out.

"This is all your fault," I growl, "You could have told me that you were going to open the door, you know."

Zach's eyebrows rose, "But the point was to act chivalrous. Something you obviously know nothing of." He winked.

I rolled my eyes and brushed my legs off, getting ready to stand up, "You do know that dirt tastes horrible, don't you?"

Zach grabbed my hand and pulled me upright. He was suddenly very close, "I don't. But you could show me."

And before I knew it, Zach's lips were pressed to mine. He was kissing me. And I was kissing him back.

And I was liking it.

A _lot._

* * *

><p><strong>an:<strong> alright. alright. i know that i havent updated in like... forever.

but i have to say thank you to all of my lovely reviewers.

you guys have stuck with me for a long time, and i'll be updating this more often.

i promise.

chapter 14 is coming up sooner than you think ;)

so bear with me, lovely reviewers :)


	14. Nirvana

**Chapter 14**

**Nirvana: a place or state characterized by freedom from or oblivion to pain, worry and the external world.**

* * *

><p>Bliss. Pure bliss was what I was feeling standing there, wrapped in Zach's arms,<em> kissing<em> him. Everything else was blocked out. The only thing that mattered in that moment was us.

And I think to myself:

Maybe, just _maybe_,

I'm falling in love with him.

Zach was the first one to pull away. Maybe because he was hungry, or maybe because I was perfectly fine with never pulling away. He kissed the top of my nose,

"I really, _really_ like you Cammie," he whispered, looking into my eyes, no doubt hoping my answer was the same.

I smiled, "Well, I guess luck is with you today," I joked, "Because I really, _really _like you too."

Zach laughed and grasped my hand, pulling me to the spot under the pine tree.

He made a big show of patting down the earth, sweeping away any loose dirt.

He grinned, "Your Majesty,"

He bowed.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "Why thank you kind sir."

Zach sat down as well, "Would you like to thank me in another way also?"

I cocked my head to the side, "In what way do you mean, Mr. Handsome -Dipshit?"

Zach scowled and leaned toward me.

My breath caught in my throat and he smiled slowly.

"You know, one day you're going to offend me," he breathed, pushing a wisp of hair behind my ear, "And you're really going to regret it."

He pressed his lips against mine once more, but it was different.

It was simple and sweet, unlike our first (well, technically _second_) kiss which was full of desire.

This time, I pulled back.

I grinned at him, "You hungry?"

Zach leaned forward again, "Yeah, but not for food," he winked and kissed me on the cheek.

I laughed and grabbed a banana from the backpack he brought.

* * *

><p>"So, I was like 'No Tina! My mom doesn't work for the CIA, NSA, or the Secret Service!'" I smiled, telling Zach about a girl from Florida who was in the Journalist Club. She wasn't completely annoying, but she could get on a girl's nerves.<p>

Zach chuckled along with me, and suddenly tossed a soda to me. I caught it and looked at him suspiciously.

"You didn't shake this up, did you?"

Zach shrugged, "I didn't. I don't know if anyone else did."

"Well, then I guess I can open it," I said, reaching for the pull top just as a small smirk crept on his face.

But it was too late. I had already opened it, it was already spurting into my face, and Zach was already busting up.

He was literally rolling.

I threw what was left of the soda and its can at his head and he stopped, feigning innocence.

"What, Cammie?"

I scowled, "Don't '_what_' me, Mr. I-didn't-shake-the-can. Payback is a bitch, you know."

Zach grinned, "Well, why don't you show me what payback is, babe."

I had had enough. First it was the falling-out-of-the-car-biting-the-dust, now it was opening-explosive-soda-can. I jumped up and tackled Zach in a playful, but threatening way.

"You know, I can be a real bitch sometimes if I want to," I said as I held down his arms with my knees. He only smirked.

"Oh really? You wanna show me?"

"Oh my gosh! You just can't give up, can you? I just-,"

But Zach cut me off with a kiss, and immediately I melted into his arms. He took this to his advantage though, slipping out of my grasp and darting away.

He threw me a smirk over his shoulder and yelled, "Your lips tasted like Dr. Pepper! I like that in a woman!"

I shook my head, smiling.

_The boys that I'm attracted to._

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think Abby will do when she finds out?" Zach asked as he tossed me the football he brought along.<p>

I caught it with ease and sent it spiraling back toward him, "Finds out about what?"

Zach grabbed the ball from the air and turned it in his hands, "Us."

I scrunched my eyebrows, wondering for the first time what Abby would think.

Zach took my expression in the wrong way, "I mean, there is an '_us'_, right?"

I smiled to myself as he sent the ball flying my way.

"Yes. I think there is."

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>: as promised, another chapter :)

hope i didnt disappoint.

review for me? :)

P.S. i have changed my name from_ topXsecret_ to _violets-are-violet_. thought i should let my readers know :)


	15. Obnoxious

**Obnoxious: very offensive or unpleasant**

* * *

><p>"Abby, have you seen my shoes?" I yell to her from my room. Today is my first day of Pacific High School. Yipee.<p>

As I scramble around my room- which Abby and I painted light yellow three days ago, thank the Lord- I hear footsteps in the hall and turn to see Abby standing in my doorway in an apron holding a bowl of something.

"Which pair?" she asks, stirring a wooden spoon in the bowl.

I roll my eyes and toss my current victim- a ratty old sweatshirt- to the floor.

"Abby, I only have one pair aside from my flip flops and the heels I wore for the funeral."

I run to my now destroyed closet and throw some more things around before grabbing a shirt at random. I slip pajama shirt off and slide the other one on. Much better.

I turn to Abby, who's looking at me like I'm the funniest thing she's seen all day.

"Why would you even go looking for your shoes before you're completely dressed, Squirt? Most normal people look for them_ after_ they put their pants on," she notes the way I slip on my jeans and find a sweatshirt.

I stop suddenly. "Did you just call me abnormal? Because if you are, thank you."

I grab the ratty old sweatshirt I had abandoned minutes ago and turned to look at her once again. She smiled a small smile and turned away after saying, "Pancakes will be ready in about ten minutes. I'll drop you off at Pacific after you eat."

* * *

><p>"Dear God, Abby. What did you put in those?" I groan in pleasure and stretch like a cat. I just finished eating Abby's pancakes and they were delicious.<p>

She smiled secretly and said, "It's a secret." She winked and then said, "Well, grab your bag. We should go."

She starts to walk away but turns around and stares toward the ground.

"You never found your shoes, huh?" she asks, looking back up.

I grab an apple, toss it in the air, and then put it into my messenger bag.

"Nope."

Abby grabs her keys and starts for the door, calling behind her, "Well, go put on your flip flops! I'll meet you in the car."

I grin and follow her, ditching the flip flops.

* * *

><p>"Never mind I'll find someone like <em>you<em>-," My wailing gets cut off as Abby turns the radio off hurriedly and looks at me with her eyebrows raised.

I glare at her and cross my arms like a five year old. "I was singing to that, you know."

Abby starts laughing and says, "You were singing? I thought you were screaming loud enough to call the cows home. Seriously, Cam. I think you were insulting Adele."

She grins at me and I roll my eyes, looking forward to search for one of those green highway signs to tell me how far we are away.

I look out the window and sigh theatrically.

"When are we going to get there, anyway? We've been driving for _days_." I tell her my boredom by drawing out the last word with gusto.

She taps her hands on the steering wheel to a rhythm I don't know and replies, "We have not been driving for days, Squirt. It's been thirty minutes. We'll be there in a few."

I laugh sarcastically and say, "Yeah, you said that a 'few' minutes ago."

Abby narrows her eyes and gets back at me with her own little smart remark.

"You know, Squirt. I think you would look a lot better if you stuck your head out the window like a dog."

Sometimes I wonder if Abby is okay in the head.

"Are you serious? You really want me to stick my head out the window?"

She starts humming and turns to me with a blank expression on her face. She cocks her head to the side, examining me like a hunter and its prey.

She settles for, "It would suit you well."

My turn to play the game. I shrug my shoulders, put on a smirk and say, "So be it."

I roll down my window and hear Abby saying, "You've gotta be kidding me."

But I really want to make my point, so I put my hands to my mouth to make myself louder and-

"Ow-OOOOO!"

In the mirror, I faintly see Abby do a face palm and say, "Really? Howling?"

I turn around and grin at her and lean out the window again, "Woof, woof woof!"

Feeling slightly superior, I turn back to her and ask, "When should I start panting?" I start to stick my tongue out but stop when she grabs my arm and shakes her head in mock disbelief.

"When did I sign up for this? You are the craziest person I've ever met."

I grin and roll the window back up. "Love you too, Abby."

She turns the radio back on, probably so she won't have to deal with my smartass-y remarks. Luckily for her it was a song I didn't know so she wouldn't have to listen to my squawking.

She hums along for a while and I get lost in my thoughts. I think about my old life in Florida, my parents, and I think about the best friends I lost after moving. Then I think about my new life in New York. So many of the people I've met have been supportive of me.

There's Abby who's been there for me from the beginning of everything; supporting me at the funeral, taking guardianship and allowing me to live with her.

And then Bex and Macey who've provided a lasting friendship for me and being there for me to vent out my problems when I need them.

Now we come to Zach. In the short time I've known him; he's helped me turn my life around. I came to New York as a wreck and in a matter of days he's helped me. The day at the park and he kissed me for the first (well, second) time, he showed me that I could trust someone again. Our unofficial relationship may have helped to. He had only kissed me in the park three days ago and had offered to help Abby and I paint my room later that same day but we turned him down. We needed some 'girl time'.

I think I have some serious thanking to do.

And some serious explaining to do about Zach to Abby.

I open my mouth to talk to Abby, but shut it with a snap when she starts talking.

"You know, Zach was in the car behind us when you decided to wolf out."

So now she's trying to get leverage on me. Maybe she should come off of that 'thank' list.

"He was not." I say, really hoping what I was saying was true, because I really didn't know.

She flicks on the blinker, turns right, and pulls up by the curb of some big building. That's when I realize that the big building is my new school. I sigh, grab my bag and Abby says again, "Yes, he really was."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was t- wait, where are your shoes?" Abby looks at my bare feet as I open the door quickly and jump out.

"They're at home Abby! Love you! See you at 3:15!" I sprint across the piece of grass in front of the big double doors that I'm guessing lead to the front part of the school. I throw them open, hear Abby honk at me, and then I stop as the doors close behind me.

Of course _now_ I would realize that I had no clue where I was. I saw multiple groups of teenagers sitting on the floor in the 'foyer' of the school. The place was huge. Like get-seriously-lost-on-the-first-day-of-school huge. Behind the groups of students there were windows that showed a rose garden in the middle of the school.

I look around hastily and spot signs above various doors. I walk toward them and read them off: Nurse, Registration, Counseling, and finally Main Office. I open the doors and see two ladies sitting at the front desk. They must be the secretaries.

The name tags on the desk say 'Pam Harrison' and 'Pam Woodland'. Seeing as they are both off of the phone and thinking that I'm pretty smart, I walk over to them and, addressing both of them, ask, "So, may I speak with Pam?"

Both of them turn to each other, looking as if they were both going to have a heart attack. I laugh and shake my head.

"Just kidding. I just need to know where I can get my schedule. I'm new."

They smile at me and Pam W. answers, "Well, you'll need to go down to the Registration office for that."

I smile at her, say thanks, give her a two-finger salute and walk out of there quickly.

I reach Registration and the lady, 'Chris' apparently, gives me my schedule and sends me on my way. As I close the door, I set my bad down and glance at the schedule.

Lucky me; I have P.E. first.

When getting out of Abby's car, I noted that at the far left side of the school was an enormous building named 'Gymnasium'. Glancing at my schedule, my notations are confirmed and I quickly dash to the other end of the school, trying to beat the bell.

Not once do I think about what I might have to do for my absence of shoes.

* * *

><p>"Kenneth Mastroni!"<p>

"Here."

"Macey McHenry!"

"She's not here, Coach."

He rolls his eyes, puts an _X_ next to her name and says, "Figures."

"Lacey Middlemiss!"

"Present."

"Cameron Morgan?"

I raise my head lazily as the P.E. coach asks my name, no doubt wondering who I am.

Putting a smile on my face, I say, "It's Cammie, actually."

Coach McFarland whips his head around and looks me up and down.

"Well, Cammie. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you're new here."

I give him the same two finger salute that I gave to the two secretary ladies and say, "Yes, sir."

He raises his eye brows. "Are you mocking me?"

"Nope."

He shakes his head and puts a check mark next to my name on his clipboard.

"Where's your shoes?" he asks loudly, drawing attention from the other students waiting in line. They look at my feet quizzically.

"I forgot them."

He looks at me like I'm some creature from outer space, shakes his head once again, and says, "Well, lucky for you, we're doing yoga today."

I roll my eyes. "You've got to be kidding me."

He grins and gives me a mock salute, says, "No ma'am," sarcastically, and moves on to the rest of the line.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, now I'd like you to move into the Downward Dog position." Coach's voice echo's off the walls of the mat room. Soft music fills the space along with the obnoxious remarks of immature teenage testosterone.<p>

One of the boys from the role sheet, Kenneth I think, whispers to the kid next to him, "Downward dog, ha-ha! I bet Coach McFarland likes to do that one."

The other boy snickers loudly. I think I've had enough.

"Would you guys quit it with the sexual innuendos? What are you, 6th graders?" I say, whipping my head around toward them as the Coach directs us into doing 'The Happy Baby'.

The boys scoff and Kenneth says, "Who the hell are you anyway?"

Our conversation has now gone class-wide and a cute dirty blonde haired kid from across the room says, "Her name's Cammie. She's new."

I look at him weirdly and then Kenneth remarks, "Cool name. Sounds like 'camel'."

The kid next to him sniggers again and says, "Camel toe!"

They chuckle like middle-aged drunk men and I roll my eyes.

"You are so immature," I mutter, sliding down into the 'Pigeon' pose.

"Bitch," Kenneth says.

I laugh under my breath and think, _Best first day of school_ ever.

* * *

><p><strong>an:<strong> _2,000 and some odd words? I think yes! _

_Now that it's summer, I've promised you guys updates and I totally will._

_I'm going to try to update at least one story a week._

_Look out for updates on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll be updating on both days._

_Review for me?_

_Favorite line?_

_Thanks everyone for sticking with me and inspiring me :) Love you all._

_P.S. I did change the title. Because it fit, and because I felt like it ;)_

* * *

><p><em>SHOUTOUTS TO:<em>

**maryclumsykatherine**: i love you so much. thanks for being there for me, reviewing, and inspiring me!

**Don't Forget About Me**: My gosh! I can't tell you how much I appreciate you. And you changed your name! Ahh! Love it though ;)

**dark queen of awesomeness**: You rock. Seriously. Thanks for sticking with me, and glad to know I didnt disappoint. Hope I didnt oon this one! :)

GGirl: Youre so sweet! Thank you for reviewing so much

**stephaniek**:Thank you so much!

Bria: Thanks for reviewing. You're too sweet (:

**Gallaghergirl1897**: This one was longer. I hope you like it :)

**clarinetto14**: Thanks for reviewing every chapter C: and I updated! yay! :)

**katie2061**: thanks!

**XxTruexXColorsxX**: Thank you!

The Goddess: You are seriously one of the sweetest reviewers ever. Thanks for sticking with me.

**sherce**: thank you!

**XxCandyygirlxX**: I'm glad I dont disaopoint. Thanks for reviewing :)

**teddy978**: thanks too much! :)

**Duchess007**: I have to say I love your name :) Thanks for reviewing

Mel: Thanks!

**XXxIsn'tThatIronicxXX**: Thank you!

**Katyl-123**: I didnt stop it :)

**Charliee:** Ohmygosh, I love you. Thanks so much for reviewing like you do. Means the world to me :)


End file.
